


Letting Go, Holding On

by sherlockian4evr



Series: Ironstrange Bingo [15]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: -Ish, Anal Sex, Bottom Stephen Strange, Declarations Of Love, Idiots in Love, IronStrange, IronStrange Bingo 2019, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Magical Prep, Porn, Sweet, Top Tony Stark, Wong is a Good Bro (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-30 20:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21434386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr
Summary: After a magical mishap, Tony and Stephen find themselves stuck together. They struggle to hide how they feel about one another only to have Wong spill the beans. The results are quite agreeable to both heroes.
Relationships: Stephen Strange & Wong, Tony Stark & Wong, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Ironstrange Bingo [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1487984
Kudos: 131
Collections: IronStrange Bingo 2019





	Letting Go, Holding On

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by [Sherlock1110](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110).
> 
> I'm taking fic requests. If you have something you would like me to write, drop me a note at sherlockian4evr@gmail.com.

How they got stuck together was complicated. It involved magic and an ill timed distraction. Not a little distraction. A big one. Now Stephen and Tony were stuck holding hands and they couldn’t let go.

Stark groaned at the thought. Just this contact had him half hard. He was visiting the New York Sanctum ostensibly on Avengers business. In reality, he was there to spend time with one Sorcerer Supreme: Doctor Stephen Strange. After all, Strange was unique. He was intelligent, competent, intriguing, breathtakingly beautiful, witty… a bit of an asshole and often quite arrogant. Taken all together, though, he was quite the appealing package. How could he not react when in such close proximity.

Strange gave a shudder that he knew Tony felt. He could only hope the genius thought it was from the chill in the room, not arousal. That was his only hope, really, to hide what he was genuinely feeling. Every moment he had spent with Stark over the last few months had been sweat torment. He longed for nothing more than to kiss him and let himself be taken by the man. He simply couldn’t let him know.

“Okay, Merlin, what do we do about this,” Tony asked, hoping he sounded casual. God, he hoped he sounded casual.

Stephen cleared his throat. “We go to the library and conduct research.” He gave the genius' hand a squeeze, then cursed himself. He was going to have to have better self-control than that if he wasn’t going to give himself away.

The moment they entered the library, the fire sprang up, making the room feel cosy. The sorcerer pulled Tony over to the bookshelves and started browsing through the titles.

The fact that Stephen could read the titles, written as they were in various languages, was a huge turn-on for Stark. The genius couldn’t help but admire a mind the equal of his own. “Do you have the Rosetta Stone tucked away in your pocket?” Tony asked. “You know, magicked to pebble size?”

Strange raised an eyebrow. “No. Why? Do you have the Blarney Stone tucked away in yours?” He handed the genius a newer book, one written in English. “Here. Read.” He lifted two more books off the shelf, tucking them under his arm.

Together, they sat on the sofa across from the fire. Tony tried to search through the book for something helpful, but it was just so much magic mumbo jumbo to him. Two nights of working in the lab, the warmth of the room, and Strange's hand in his lulled him to sleep. He slumped sideways and ended up with his head on Stephen’s shoulder.

The sorcerer tilted his head and looked at the sleeping man. He couldn’t resist himself. He placed a soft kiss on the to of Tony’s head, careful not to disturb him. Instead of searching for a solution to their problem, he sat and stared down at the genius for quite some time.

Later, when Wong entered the library, Stephen gave a start and looked up guiltily. He jostled Tony who woke up, embarrassment immediately making his cheeks go red.

“It's about time,” Wong declared, his voice uncharacteristically cheerful. “I thought you two would never come to your senses.” At their blank looks, he nodded towards their clasped hands.

“It’s not what you think!” the genius declared, trying unsuccessfully to release Stephen's hand.

“It’s complicated. A spell went wrong. Actually...” Strange paused. “Wait. What do you mean, ‘It’s about time?’”

Wong crossed his arms. “You two idiots. You’ve driven me and Peter crazy with the way you have been tiptoeing around one another.” At their mutual blushes, he scowled. “Figure it out. As soon as you do, come see me and I’ll fix your magical mix up.” With that, he turned and left the way he had come in.

Tony stared at their joined hands. He was filled with hope and at the same time scared as hell. Wong seemed to think he and Strange had similar feelings for one another. What if he was wrong?

For his part, Strange couldn’t take his eyes off Stark. If there was any chance Wong was right...

They spoke over one another, Tony looking into Stephen's eyes.

“Stephen.”

“Tony.”

“You first,” the genius said.

Strange hesitated, suddenly tongue tied.

“I love you,” Tony eventually said. “I. Love. You. There. I said it. Twice. I didn’t die.” He started getting nervous when the sorcerer didn’t answer. “Yup. Not dead. Yet. Although, if you don’t say something right now, I might.”

Stephen's hesitation suddenly evaporated. He didn’t respond with words, but with a kiss, a kiss Tony answered with enthusiasm. When they separated, they were both grinning like the genius idiots they were.

“I love you too,” Strange admitted, his cheeks flushed.

One kiss led to another, and another, and... Shortly, they moved to Stephen’s bedroom via portal, and things got heated. Stark pushed the sorcerer down on the bed. He kisses him deeply, then started kissing him down his neck. He was stopped by Stephen’s robes. He started trying to remove them, but was hindered by only having the use of one hand. “Damn. I can’t get these off you.”

“Let me.” Stephen made a gesture with his free hand and his clothes disappeared. “Better?” he asked, kissing Tony.

“Mm, yes,” the genius muttered before kissing along Strange’s collarbone. He started trying to remove his own clothes and swore.

“I can help with that too,” the sorcerer offered. He wanted to see every inch of Tony, to touch and kiss him, to be fucked by him.

“Yes. Now,” Stark agreed eagerly. His jeans had become far too tight very quickly.

Stephen laughed. “Bossy.” He magicked away Tony’s clothes in a blink, which left them pressed together from chest to toe. With a bit of shifting, he brought their cocks together.

The moment they touched, Stephen let out a low moan. He had dreamt of this for so long. He arched his back at the pleasure of it. 

“I want to fuck you so badly,” Stark breathed, looking into Stephen's sea-grey eyes. “God. Please let me fuck you.”

Stephen nodded frantically. “Yes, please. I need to feel you inside me.”

Neither man noticed when the bond tying them physically together faded away just as Wong had known it would. They were too busy touching and kissing one another.

“Do you have lube?” Tony asked, doubtful.

Stephen laughed. “No, but I can take care of that.” He released his grip on Stark and moved his hands in a particular motion. He gasped as he felt himself being magically opened and prepped.

“What just happened?” Stark asked.

Stephen gave him a wicked look, then guided Tony's hand to his entrance.

The genius' eyes went wide. “That’s a handy trick,” he noted, eyes glinting with humor.

“Yes, now do something!” Stephen shifted impatiently under Stark.

“Impatient.” Tony lined himself up with the sorcerer's hole, but he hesitated. “Are you sure?”

In answer, Stephen tried to impale himself on the genius' cock. “Yes, I’m fucking sure.”

Without further hesitation, Stark started to push in. He went slowly, unsure of how thorough the magical prep had been. He slid in without problem. When he was fully seated, he froze, his eyes falling shut in bliss. “Jesus. You feel so good.”

“I'd feel better if you moved,” Stephen snarked.

“Shut up.” Tony started moving, fucking into the sorcerer. The look he bestowed upon his lover was full of heat.

They moved together, Stephen shifting his hips to me every single thrust. They kissed as they fucked, messy and urgent. Before long, Stark came. He shuddered through his orgasm, sheer ecstasy consuming him. As soon as he could get control of himself, he reached down and grasped Stephen's cock, pumping it. It didn’t take long for the sorcerer to come. Tony watched him, thinking it was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

“God, you’re gorgeous,” the genius said. He stole a kiss as he slipped out of Strange. “I’ll never get tired of seeing that.”

“I'll never get tired of showing you,” Stephen said with a grin.

“Show me again in a few minutes?”

“Absolutely.”

They rested in each other’s arms, the physical bond having been exchanged by a bond of the heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I read and treasure every single comment I receive, but I'm totally crap at responding to them. Please know that they fuel me. Thank you in advance.
> 
> If you want to podfic or translate this or create a drawing based on it, go for it. Just please let me know and link back to my fic.
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://sherlockian4evrsblog.tumblr.com) or @sherlockian4evr on Twitter.
> 
> Find out how my muse is doing at [My Other Tumblr](http://writingformymuse.tumblr.com).


End file.
